Stay With Me
by RevolutionaryLove
Summary: Clare is fed up with her parents, so, to get away she is to stay at the one and only Elijah Goldsworthys house. COMPLETE; Sequel now up!
1. Stay With Me

I stared at my closet. So many clothes, so little time. I wanted to pick something cute. Some that says I can be sexy without showing too much cleavage.

I decided on some boy shorts and a baby doll faded blue shirt for my pajamas. And after a while, a checkered hoodie that Alli had got my a while back. It was a bit snug. But a side of my wanted it to be. I had some hip huger jeans and a white long sleeve shirt to go under it all.

I had became this rebellious girl over the past few weeks. My life had been turned upside down and I was enjoying every minute of it.

My parents were getting on my last nerve and I couldn't take it anymore. So that's why this weekend I was spending the night with Elijah Goldsworthy. With or without my parents consent.

After I stuffed my clothes into my bag with a few necessity's. I text Eli telling him I was ready for him.

_See you in a few, blue eyes._

_-Eli_

The text back made me smile, _blue eyes_. I usual didn't like my stupid little nicknames people gave me like Clarebear or Saint Clare but Blue Eyes? Just hearing his voice say it made my knees weak.

I sucked in a breath and I confidently walked past my mom who was on the couch and outside. She probably figured I was going for a walk or to The Dot. But no, she was wrong.

I sat on my steps waiting for Eli to arrive. My smile never fading. I knew what I was doing, I knew that his parent were gone on business and that we'd be all alone. I knew that when my parents found out i'd probably do grounded until death. But as I heard that lovely screaming sound coming from the hearse that was rolling my way. I didn't care.

I stood up as the music stopped and a well dressed Eli came out of the driver's side. He had his normal smirk on his lips. The one I wish would vanish because every time you saw it, you'd know you'd give into anything at that moment.

I stared as Eli opened the passenger door for me, it was just the way he wore those tight jeans that made me think about the late night vampire fictions I write. Or worst, how I'm usual thinking of him when I write it.

"You gonna stare all day blue eyes?" There we go with my knees being week again.

* * *

I walked into the house that I had been wanting to see the inside for a while now. And was amazed. It was beautiful. A teal blue wallpaper a nice living room. Not what most kids at school would expect. But yet again, Eli couldn't decorate it all.

I peeked into the dinning room as I followed him up the stairs. We past several doors until we got to one with a Dead Hand sign on the front and in huge blood dripping letters KEEP OUT. Boys will be boys I guess.

The room wasn't covered in all black like I thought it would have been. He had black sheets on his bed with a dark blue comfort and blue and black pillows. And his walls were a dark gray with bands galore on his walls. But what really stuck out is that he didn't have a headboard. Above his bed where lyrics printed out in black paint.

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did._

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._

_If you don't have this chance then I never did._

_You'll always find me right there, again._

_Have Faith In Me;_

I read the words aloud after repeating them in my head. "Yeah, A Day To Remember. Ever heard of them?" He asked me picking up a few items out of the floor. "No" I replied and he stood up straight looking at me. "I'll let you hear them sometime" He told me and flashed me a quick smile. If your weren't paying attention, you would have missed it. But it was beautiful.

"You can sit your things wherever you want" He told me, I felt my eyebrows rise in confusion. "Huh?" I asked clearly clueless. "We don't have a guest room Clare" He told me his smirk finding the way back to his lip and I tempted to attack them.

Now I got it, I was sleeping with him. Not to sound dirty or wrong here. But I think I'd like that. A lot.

* * *

After I got all my things settled I grabbed my PJ's to go chance in his bathroom. My heart rate was sky high as I could hear the slight movement of Eli putting on his PJ's in his room. Just picturing him without- "Hey Clare?" I heard my name being called. I jumped slightly. I needed to stop thinking that way. What would my mother say?

"Yeah?" I called back. I could feel the heat in my cheek rise, I was blushing. I had every reason to be. I was in Elijah Goldsworthy's bathroom in my boy shorts and bra.

"Awkward, but can you hand me my blue boxers?" He asked through the door that I was leaning against. I could feel his body against my own. I turned crimson. "Yeah, o-okay" I replied. My hand shaking as I picked up his boxers. My mind wondering, as I looked at them. The were checkered with a darker blue. Them seemed so Eli.

I opened the door and handed him his boxers, his eyes going wide and staring at my chest area. That's when I realized. You idiot Clare! Your still only in your bra.

I closed-slammed the door quickly and I put my head in my hands. I usually wore a white bra, cotton, never a push-up. But thanks to Alli today I decided to wear my only black and blue laced up bra. I wanted to choke her at that moment.

"Clare?" Eli's voice was filled with concern. "Be out in a minute!" I called out. More like a million years.

* * *

I spent ten whole minutes in that bathroom, I couldn't bring myself to see Eli's face until now. I liked Eli, without a doubt yes. But did he like me back? That was the million dollar question.

I walked slowly down the stairs that never seemed to end. I looked over in the living room and saw Eli sitting in the floor, looking between two movies.

I looked at what he was wearing, long pajama bottoms and a muscle tee-shirt? Didn't seem much like Eli but I wasn't one to judge. Who knew what this outcast of a boy was like when he was at home.

I walked over to him and took a seat beside him. He looked up at me as if he was nervous to. I just smiled at him.

"Paranormal Activity or The Fourth Kind?" He asked me and I laughed. "Do you only have horror movies?" I asked him and he nodded. "Of course. They are the best" There is was again another quick smile.

"I haven't seen either, so, your pick" I told him and -he nodded. He seemed to know exactly what movie we were going to watch. "My room or in here?'" he asked, my answer? His room.

**Author's note; I was thinking making this a mini series? What do you think? Reviews please = maybe a full story?**


	2. Yours To Hold

**Author's note; I can't believe you guys liked it. But I am happy you did. So this is for my reviewers.**

Stay With Me; Yours To Hold

I laid comfortably in Eli's bed as I watched him put in the DVD. I stared and I knew I was staring but I didn't care. The way he looked in that muscle tee made me want to take my purity ring and throw it out the window.

I mean I never thought like this, sexually. Well okay maybe I have, once or twice but never about someone that I was this close to. Never about K.C. And maybe once about Declan. But, we weren't really and thing and can you really blame me? I wrote some of what I thought was racy fan fiction but I could never take it up to the next steamy level because I had never been there. Hell, I've never had a guy french kiss me before.

"Could you stop staring? You burning holes in the back of my head" He said to me, teasing me. I laughed and shook my head and as he walked towards me. He flashed me a smile, again, it took my breath away.

"You know, you never told me what movie we're watching" I said, wondering as Eli flopped onto his bed beside me. "Paranormal Activity" He smirked my eyes went kind of wide. It not that I didn't like scary movies. Okay I hated them but maybe this could come to my advantage. Maybe in the end I'll end up in Eli's arms or even better.

I heard his sweet laugh, probably because I still had the shocked looked on my face. I blushes and looked down at my hands when I felt hot breath on my neck.

It made my body tingle in ways unexpected. My mouth going dry, breath becoming shallow. "You know blue eyes, its just a movie" He whispered in my ear. His voice husk, my heart beating faster.

I waited for him to press play, I waited for him to move. But no, he just stared at me. Making me squrim. So I looked over at him. He was so close our noses were touching. I could feel the heat rising again in my cheeks. "S-shouldn't you hit p-play?" I asked. I sounded like an idiot. But it stopped me from crashing my lips into him.

His emerald eyes poured into mine and lingered for what seemed as if forever. But he finally smirked and turned his head back straight, straightening up his body and laying on his back. Without a word he pressed play and actually smiled.

The movie was terrifying and yet he seemed to love it. I spent my whole time hiding in my shirt or screaming. And when I did he just laughed at me. Not that it mattered. I really did enjoy his laugh.

The movie kept going, and I of course kept screaming my head off causing Eli to chuckle or laugh. Then it got close to the end and everything was quite and still. And when you least expected it. BAM! The guy comes flying towards the camera. I screamed and practically flew on top of Eli not realizing my actions.

My legs wrapped around him, arm planted on each one of his arms. I had my head buried into the nook of his neck, panting slightly with my eyes shut tight. But when I actually realized what I was doing and who we were positioned. I started to move, my blush only growing deeper the more my face was reviled. I sat beside him and ran my hand throw my hair "Sorry" I said breathlessly and I could just feel him smirk behind me. He was having fun with this.

**

* * *

**

**Eli's Point of View**

You don't know how much I just wanted to wrap my hands around her waist and kiss her, kiss her until I couldn't feel my lips. But I let my mind over come my feelings and just set there motionless with a very attractive girl on top of me.

I turned off my DVD player since there was nothing but credits on now and the room turned blue from the TV indicating no signal.

I looked over at Clare before moving and saw her slightly yawn. I looked at the clock. It was getting late, I looked back over at her she was up and pulling down her said of the covers. I smiled. I wish I would stop doing that around her, it might attend that I'm _nice_.

"Ready for bed blue eyes?" I asked her. He cheek got red and I loved that I had that effect on her.

"Yeah, I guess so" She said another yawn escaping her lips. I smiled, again. And I mentally kicked myself.

I got up myself to help her pull down the covers so we could get comfy. I took my remote and turned off the TV. It went completely dark. "Night Clare" I said turning on my side and relaxing closing my eyes.

I felt her move, turn over and over. You could tell she was uncomfortable. I sighed.

Then out of nowhere we heard slight noise. Probably just this old house settling but it was enough to scare Clare half to death.

"Eli, this might sound weird and if you don't want to I understand. Its just it's dark and I'm kinda scared and I know it might be a bit awkward-" She stopped her rambling as I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close. 'I'd thought you'd never ask" As much as I didn't want those last words to come out they did and I was happy they did at that.

**Author's Ramble; So I thought I'd change it up a bit. Do Eli's view. So what do you think? Should I stop the crazy embarrassment or continue a master piece? Reviews = crazy updates.**


	3. Skate Into My Heart

**Author's Note; Just so you know, this isn't the best one ever. It's kind of short, but I tired. There's a shower scene just so you know. Yes, it's Eli's scene**

**

* * *

**

Stay With Me; Skate Into My Heart

"_I'd thought you'd never ask_" Those few words echoed in my dreams. Last night was amazing. I usually hate it when I ramble on like that. But last night I'm happy I did.

The light creeping through the dark curtains awoke me and I opened my eyes slowly, my red-ish curls dropping in front of my eyes.

I could hear the light snoring of Eli behind me, his arm tight around my waist. I smiled to myself and cautiously took my thumb and index finger wrapping them around his wrist and slowly lifting up his arm. Trying my hardest not to wake him.

I started to slide out from his grasp when his arm tightened around me once again and I felt his chin on my shoulder. "Mm, trying to get away from me Edwards?" He whispered into my ear. His voice deep, my knees weak. My eyes fluttered and I froze not knowing what to say back exactly.

"I-I was going t-to g-get ready-y" I stuttered through the whole entire sentence. My body going numb as his hot breath hit the beck of my neck. His grip loosened.

I slowly got up and turned to look back at him. He looked adorable with a bedhead. He kept his eyes closed as he nodded "I'll do the same" He said and my eyes went wide.

He got out of bed, walked over to his closet and got some clothes out. But I was still stuck. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Or am I just being paranoid again?

"Um, where are you getting ready at?" I asked, surprising myself at the fact no stuttering was involved. I stood there waiting for an answer, my hair still in my eyes, playing with my fingers. He look at me kind of confused "Uh, in my parents bathroom...why Clare?" He asked that normal smirk of his returning and I blush immediately.

I shrugged and got my clothes. "Just...wondering" I said, walking past him and into his bathroom.

As soon as I was in there my head was in my hands. Why on earth did I have to ask that? I should have known his parents had a bathroom. That they didn't just walk in Eli's room in the morning and used his.

But I guess after last night my mind was a bit blurry. I wasn't thinking straight. And I defiantly wasn't thinking right. I mean I literally thought he was going to take a shower...with me.

* * *

**Eli's Point Of View.**

I smiled to myself as turned the water on in my parents bathroom. The events in the last few minute of being awake had been, well, entertaining.

Sometimes I just wish I could read Clare's mind. To know what she thinking, to know what to say or how she feels. Or if she's really a saint like everyone thinks she is. My bet is a no. She might be innocent, but she's a innocent teenager.

As I stepped into the shower I thought about the question she asked me. I wanted to get to the bottom of that. To know what she meant. But knowing Clare I'll never get it out of her. She's mostly a keep to herself kind of gal.

I let the water run down my back as I closed my eyes and sighed.

After finishing my shower I walked down into the living room to the see Clare looking as sexy as ever. A snug shirt and jeans that showed every curve? What was she trying to do to me. But I tired to hide my shocked and excited expression and sat beside her.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked me, I really didn't know. What was their to do in this town? Oh yeah. Nothing.

"Up to you blue eyes" I told her, I seen her eyes sparkle. "Anything?" She asked. My mind wondered at what she could be thinking about but I nodded my head instead. And I regretted it as soon as I did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that" I said. I wanted to make sure I heard her right. Wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. But I heard her very clear. "I wanna go skating" She told me again and I sat there wide eyed for a second.

Next time, I was picking.

* * *

**Author talking; Okay. I wanted to say thank you so much to the people who have been reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing. So do you think I should keep going with this story. Or just stop it here? Reviews = updates. I wanna see if I can get to 20 reviews because that would be amazing.**


	4. Public Affection

**Author's Note; I said I wanted 20 reviews and I got 22. THAT made this chapter happen. I'm just sorry I didn't post it sooner.**

**

* * *

**

Stay With Me; Public Affection

I sat there giggling at his expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth open slightly. I knew skating couldn't be his style but I didn't think he didn't like it that much.

"Skating? Really?" He asked me his eyes still wide but his mouth closed. "Well, you said anything" I said standing up and walking over to the door where my shoes lay. I slid them on. "Well?" I said opening the door. A smile on my face. There was something different about today, something that just made me confidant. Maybe a bit too confidant.

I stood and watched as he nodded his head a little and before I knew it he was next to me, close to me. Too close, slipping on his shoes. He got his car keys and with a smirk walked out the door. I followed close behind.

The thought of me and him skating made me giggle slightly as he drove. He just glanced at me, eyebrows arched. It had been a while since I've skated but I don't think it's been a lot that I would be on the ground a lot. Eli though I wasn't so sure.

The car ride was silent but it wasn't an awkward one. It was more of a one that made me smile.

We got to the skating rink and I got out of the hearse, getting a few glares and stares from kids outside the skating rink. I heard Eli scoff and I shook my head slightly as we both walked inside.

Their was a girl at the counter with short black hair and annoyingly smacking on her bubble gum. But what was really annoying was the googly eyes she was giving Eli.

"What can I get ya?" She asked Eli totally ignoring the fact I was even there. But he didn't knowledge her the way she wanted him too. "One pair of skates" He told her. "What size?" She asked. Wait, did he just say one?

"Whoa, whoa. Make that two" I said and turned to Eli "Your not getting out of this easy" I told him and he sighed looking down at the faded sharpie on his hand "Make that two pair" He said and shook his head. I smiled.

We got our skates and sat down on a small bench. I never knew he had such big feet. "A size seven and thirteen" He told the girl who worked there after I told him my size. I mean just, wow.

I got up after putting them on and did I little spin. I still had it. I giggled as he watched me. Today will be fun.

* * *

**Eli's Point Of View**

I watched Clare as she spun around. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move. I had been skating before but I was nine then. And I couldn't get it right so I got frustrated and gave up.

She stood there, staring down at me for a minute before putting her hands on her hips. "Are you going to get up or just sit here all day!" She asked me, her voice raising a bit. Something I liked.

"Sit here all day" I answered a smirk forming on my lips. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I tripped a bit not because of the skates because her hand was in my own, our fingers locked. She giggled and I tried my hardest not to smile.

She took my other hand in her opened one and faced me. She was now skating backwards pulling me along with her making our way to the floor.

She laughed again at me as I stumbled and nearly fell as we skated around in circles. But to see her smile and laughed, to see her having fun. Made me smile.

I laughed along with her at times and others I just rolled my eyes. But once, as we were laughing we both tripped. Our bodies falling together. Mine landing on hers. But we were laughing, we didn't notice. We didn't care.

I liked being close to her. To feel her this close to me. My lips close to hers and oh so tempting. But I didn't know if I was ready for a relationship with Clare. She was so fragile. I'd probably break her. And I didn't want to hurt her and any way.

Her eyes caught mine and our laughing came to a quick stop. That look on her face sent me over the edge everything I thought about had went blank. I started to move my lips close to hers so close to closing that gap between us. I watched as her eyes closed and my heart raced. Then I heard a low whistle.

Her eyes flew opened and before I knew it I was sitting on the hard cold floor. Clare up and running her hands threw her hair slowly.

I got up and dusted myself off again. I felt like an idiot because for a second there I thought I had lost my chance.

"Take me to get ice cream?" I heard a small voice beside me. It was low but I guess that's we displaced enough public affection today.

I didn't say anything. I just held out my hand and she shook it. We both skated off the floor.

* * *

**Author's Love; Think we can get to 30? or is that asking too much? Anyways, do you think I should end it here? Or continue? Reviews = major updates.**


	5. Chances

**Author's Note; I just want to apologize that I didn't put this up sooner. I have been very busy lately. But I thank you for the reviews!**

Stay With Me; Chances

After what happened at the skating rink I had mentality died of embarrassment. I had been so caught up I forgot about my surroundings. I was careless and yet, it felt good. It felt good to be free to be so out there.

Eli had agreed to take me for ice cream which should be fun. The closest place I knew was near the park, which, couldn't have been more perfect. A walk with Eli, possibly alone. Anything could happen.

I guess you could really say I was tired of being the good girl. The one to never have fun because she was too busy studying. And I wanted to let go with Eli because for some reason, it makes me happy and I feel safe around him.

"Clare, I am not afraid to leave you" I heard Eli's voice that knocked me out of my thoughts. I had been standing at the front doors of the skating rink as he insisted on going and getting the hearse.

I crossed my arms across my chest giving him a look. "Like you would leave me" I told him and opened up the car door. "Yeah, yeah get in" He rolled his eyes and I felt the ends of my lips curve into a small smile.

As he started to drive I watched as he tapped his fingers to some beat as he bobbed his head to the silence. I found that cute.

"So where too Blue Eyes?" He asked, and I pointed out a small ice cream shop at a corner across the park "There" I told him a cheesy grin on my face. He got the hint and instead pulled into the parking lot of the park.

I watched as some people stared at the hearse, it was as if no matter where we went Morty was always center of attention.

I got out of the hearse and walked over to Eli who was standing at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for all the cars to pass by. He looked over at me, biting his lip lightly. I felt his hand touch mine and he suddenly took a hold of my hand, holding it bring a smile to my face.

"For, safety reasons" He said to me his neck turning a light red. Blushing a little. I found it adorable. "Yeah, safety" I giggled as we walked across the street.

We walked up to the counter once we were inside of the ice cream shop. Eli was beyond cute. He had his hands on the glass looking down at the different colors and flavors of ice cream. His eyes wide and his tongue out licking at his top lip. He looked like a five year old.

He moved his eyes up to mine as I saw him smile, realizing how he was acting. He coughed a bit "So, what kind of ice cream would you like?" He asked me and I and smiled "Strawberry" I replied and he nodded. He blushed a bit before walking to the guy behind the counter and ordering our ice cream.

The guy gave him a smile and nodded. So as he was fixing the ice cream I walked over to him. Curious. He never told me what kind he was getting. "If you laugh at me, I will make you pay." He told me, myself a bit confused. Until I saw his ice cream.

* * *

Eli's Point Of View

As we walked back over to the park she was giggling like a drunk as I shook my head. "It's not all that funny" I told her, looking down at my blue, red and yellow Superman ice cream. I felt that new burning sensation in my neck and lightly on my cheeks as I knew I was blushing. Which I had never done before.

"I'm going to call you Super-Elijah" She told me sitting on the hood of Morty and still giggling. "And since you can't fly, this is your trusty Morty-Mobile" She laughed hard. I sat next to her and looked over at her, a smile on my face. "So would that make you my sidekick?" I asked her and she shook her head, her curls flying everywhere landing in her eyes making her look unbelievably adorable.

Her laughing came to a stop but she still had a smile on her face, which only made me smile back. "That's Adam" She told me leaning over to me. "And you are?" I was curious, I wanted to know. Actually I needed to know.

"Well Super-Elijah you'll just have to figure that out yourself" She told me a smirk on her face. I do believe I was rubbing off on her. And I quite liked it.

She hopped off of Morty and held out her hand to me. "How about a walk?" She smiled and I took her hand. "Sounds intriguing" I laughed and we started to walk into the park.

To see Clare come out of her shell like this was something new, the way she smiled with even different. But it seemed the more the came out of her shell the more I felt to being defeated. From me smiling to blushing and going skating. She had an effect on me, and I wasn't sure I liked it. But I didn't want it to end.

My hand slid into hers as we walk. That lovely smile never once leaving her face. She took my hand and lead it around to her shoulder. Our smiles never fading at all. But everything seemed so silent. A comfortable one though.

As we made our way back to Morty the street lights started to light up as the sky turned into a dark purple. I opened the passenger side door for her and she slowly let go of my hand. "Why thank you " She said in a southern accent. That kind of made me melt.

I didn't say anything back but my goofy smile probably gave away how I felt.

I as I drove, my smile fell slightly at the realization that tomorrow she'd be leaving, she'd be going home and I would no longer wake up to that beautiful face beside me.

She noticed me, the way I was frowning and I watched out of the corner of my eye as her smile fell as well. "What's wrong?" She asked her soft voice sounding concerned.

"Nothing" I lied. I looked over at her and smiled a half smile. But as I looked at her I just realized. How could I have not have noticed sooner, the way I felt about her. The way I wished I could feel her lips one mine.

She knew I was hiding something as if she could see right through me. But I guess she shrugged it off because she moved his eyes away from me and looked ahead at the road.

I decided then and there. I was done with this. I was done being the idiot I was. I was done waiting. I was willing to take a chance.

So right then and there. I made a sharp turn to the left. And as she looked at me with confusion in her eyes. I just smiled.

* * *

**Author's Love; That next chapter might be my last. I'm not for sure. What do you think? Reviews please! I'd love you guys forever.**


	6. Kryptonite

**A little note; SOOOOO; This is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Stay With Me; Kryptonite

I sat in the passenger side of the car with my arms crossed over my chest. No matter what I said Eli wouldn't tell me a thing about where we were going. I didn't know if it was good or bad. But I liked the rush.

He drove far away from the city lights and was now on a dark winding road. "Eli, why can't you just tell me?" I asked him looking over at him only to see him smirking. "Because then it would ruin everything" He told me simply. But he had said that already. A thousand times.

I kept silent the rest of the way as we finally pulled into a small dirt road we were really going out of the way for whatever this was. It must have been something amazing or I think I would probably slightly disappointed. But then yet again. Eli can never disappoint me.

We parked and as Eli got out pf the car. I protested. Lost, but protested. He came to my side of the car and opened my door since I refused to get out. I would be up for this no doubt but it was kind of scary. He held out his hand to me and looked down at me. I looked up catching his green eyes with my blue ones. Reaching for an answer or something. But I got nothing.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was soft as he spoke. Something I wasn't used too. Usually he had a firmer deeper voice. But he said this as if he was sort of nervous. "What?" Was the only word that escaped my lips "Do you trust me?" He repeated his words and I opened my mouth to speak closing it soon after not being able to find words and just nodded.

I took his hand and stood up, stumbling a bit but our eyes never left each others as the whole thing went down. He closed to door when I was out of the way and turned me so my back was to him. I gasped slightly as his hands moved over my eyes.

"Let me guide you" I felt his hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. I reminded myself in my head that I trusted Eli and knew he wouldn't trying anything. So I nodded moving my feet when he moved his. His hands were slightly cold and cooled down my face from all the blushing I was doing at the moment.

I felt his hands move from my face but I kept my eyes closed tight. "Open" He whispered again I felt his breath causing me to bit my lip for a moment. I let my eyes flutter open to the most beautiful view I had ever seen In my life.

"Eli, this is-" I started to say but I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling my back a little. I leaned my head on Eli's chest and smiled to myself. "Don't say beautiful" He told me softly. I closed my eyes a bit too much in bliss to even realize the words coming out of his mouth.

"That would be a lie, its a scenery. But you Clare, you are beautiful" He whispered the last words in my ear. The smile on my face would never fade away after this night. It was if my dreams were coming true. Right here, right now. And nothing could be any better. I _loved_ Eli.

Things had went silent after those words. Us both just reminiscing in the perfect moment. If this is what it was like staying a weekend at Eli's I wonder what it be like to be his girlfriend. To call him my boyfriend. We would have night like this whenever we could. Even if it was just to get away or have a good time.

* * *

Eli's Point Of View.

I kept my arms around Clare. Loving the feeling of her in my arms of her against me. I thought about everything she said earlier and it hit me. "Clare?" I spoke softly. Something I was trying not to do. But it was hard not too around her.

"Yes?" She answered after a while in a complete daze. She was cute and it made me smile. "I finally know what you are" I told her and I saw her eyes look up at me. I wasn't much taller then her probably just a few inches. But the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight made her look like an angel.

"What do you mean?" She asked me and I smiled down at her. "Your whole Super-Elijah theory" I said and I watched the corner of her mouth turn up into a small smile. "Oh, what I am I?" She asked her body turning to face me.

I kept my arms around her as I spoke "You, Clare, are my kryptonite" I told her. It was true. She made me weak around her I'd give into anything and she knew that. She knew that for her I would go the distance. She knew I loved her. "I think I like that advantage" She told me just above a whisper. I smiled and chuckled softly my eyes locking with hers.

I watched as she pushed herself up on her tippy toes and felt her soft lips against my cheek. I felt myself blush again. And turned my head a bit so she wouldn't see but I knew her eyes were on me. I heard her giggle softly and I turned to see another big smile on her face.

This was it, the 'moment' as everyone says. My eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips making sure she wanted exactly what I did. She wasn't denying so I dipped my head a little bit so she didn't have to lean up much and I watched as her eyes closed and at that exact same moment our lips pressed together.

We stayed like that for a moment before our lips finally started moving, slowly at first but we soon got the hang of it. I felt her arms snake up around my neck and I moved one of my hand to her hip.

I slowly ran my tongue over her lip asking for entrance. And after a second of debating she let me in. my tongue mingled with hers. She tasted sweet from the ice cream but there was something there that was so, Clare.

Her lips moved away from mine as we both panted, trying to catch our breath. "Finally" She breathed out and I laughed softly "Sorry for the wait" I smiled down at her and she shrugged a bit "It was worth it" She told me which made my smile grow wide.

Her lips met mine again but only for a peck this time. "Eli, I know this might be a little too soon but..." She trailed off looking down at her feet. I took my hand off her back and lifted her chin up so she would face me. "What is it?" I asked concerned. She hesitated "But I love you" She told me.

I let out a breath I realize I had been holding in and smiled "I love you too Clare" I replied and she happily hugged me tightly. I laughed and she pulled back a hint of embarrassment on her face "I mean, um, cool" She tried to play it cool. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So, does this make us a well, us?" She asked. And I smirked at the question "Depends. Gonna ask me out Edwards?" I asked her and she hit me playfully. I laughed.

"If you wanted to label. Yes we're an us" Just seeing her smile made me smile. I was happy finally happy. Clare Edwards was now mine and no one can take that away from me. I loved her and I'm happy out of all of her friends. She picked to Stay With Me.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's plead; Please, please review guys! That's all I ask for. I was thinking about making a sequel to this? What do you think? Thanks to all who read and reviewed. **


	7. Update

So I finally posted the sequel to Stay With Me, it's call. Your Words Blind Me. So yeah, go and check it out!


End file.
